pokemon_and_hamtarofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10 - Training for the second badge! Transcript
(The episode begins with all the Pokemon and all 16 Ham-hams back in the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse and all the Pokemon are wandering around) Pikachu: Pika-chu. Chu chu. Togepi: Piiiiiii toge toge piiiiii. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy duck. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirlte! Bulbasaur: Bulba bulbasaur! Poliwag: Poli-wag! Goldeen: Goldeen. Charmander: Char char. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaah. Geodude: Geo. Venonet: Venonet. Hamtaro: Try to have patients, Pokemon. I know you don't like Team Rocket capturing you but you gotta stay inside our clubhouse where it's safe. Boss: I'll go find something for the Pokemon. Elder Ham: Me too. Jingle: Count me in. Narrator: Continuing on their journey to avoid dangerous animals. The ham-hams try to talk to the Pokemon out of this before things will get worse. Pokemon and the Ham-hams have a lot of way to go before they can start training for the second badge. Bijou: Now Pokemon, I know this may sound crazy but you gotta stay away from Team Rocket's clutches if you want to survive this adventure on your own without your trainers. Pikachu: Pika pika. Pika? Chikorita: Chi-ka? Totodile: Dile!? Cyndaquil: Cynda-quil? Marill: Marill? Noctowl: Fowwwwwwwwwl! Sandy: This is serious. We need you so that we can tell you what to do by calling out the attacks. Pashmina: Admit. We train you. Then we collected seven badges or eight as we like to call it. Then poof. We're in the Ham-ham Games. You'll see your trainers again in no time. Penelope: Ookyoo. Pikachu: Pika pika! Pikaaaa-chhhhu. Corphish: Cor cor cor cor. Cor cor corphish. Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax munch. Bonsly: Bon bon bonsly. Treecko: Treeeeeecko. Mudkip: Mud mud mudkip. Torchic: Tor tor torchic. Lotad: Loootad. Swallow: Swallow! Oxnard: Look. Even we can talk it out for you. Sandy: Will you do it for us? Promise you'll be extremely careful not to get caught by Team Rocket. Pikachu: Pikaaaa-chu. Piplup: Pip pip piplup! Chimchar: Chim-char. Turtwig: Tuuurrrrtwiiiiig. Buizel: Bui bui. Pachirisu: Pachi-paaaaaah. Buneary: Buneary! Swinub: Swin swin swinub! Happiny: Haaaaaapppiny. Croagunk: Crooooooooak. Panda: So you wanted us to teach you respect of how you control you anger and attacks huh? Great. Stan: First of all. Stay away from those evil hunters named Team Rocket. If they catch you, you'll be sent by Geovonni. Cappy: You must show no fear of emotions or anger or dangerous stuff. Maxwell: Never be separated from your trainers. Pashmina: Or acting such little kids! Dexter: Show them how powerful you are by training. Howdy: Don't evolve here in our world. You'll just have to stay like this so that we could be friends. Bijou: Do not battle each other even when you use the attack toward the enemy. Oxnard: And above all... Pikachu: Pika? Hamtaro, Oxnard, Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Howdy, Dexter, Maxwell, Panda, Sandy, Cappy and Stan: You Must Control Your Powers!!! Snoozer: (Snores) Control your power. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Air, Thunder and Heart are most important to other citizens. Zu zu zu. Pikachu: Pika pika pika. (Then Boss, Elder Ham and Jingle return for something for the Pokemon to protect them with) Hamtaro: Ahh. Boss, you need something for the Pokemon to protect Team Rocket with. Boss: Well, Hamtaro. Elder Ham, Jingle and I worked on it all day to make this! (Took out the GS ball which is yellow on top and white on the bottom) Bijou: It's so shiny. No? Hamtaro: It's a GS Ball! Pikachu: Pika-chu. Elder Ham: Yes my dears. This will make the Pokemon feel must safer from Team Rocket's evil clutches. Don't let anyone steal it. We must keep it safe in our hands unless we continue on going on adventures with you hams. Hamtaro: That's great! What do you say, Pokemon? Let's train for the second badge! All the Pokemon: (Say their names happily as we cut to the theme song of "Pokemon and Hamtaro") (Pokemon and Hamtaro Theme Song Begins in Stop-Motion of a video game from Poke-Park) It's always hard when your journey begins! Hard to find your way hard to make new friends! But there's nothing you can't do 'Cause you got the power inside of you! It's not always Haaaaamtaaaarooooo but your heart always knows whats right! It's not about win or lose it's a path you choose! Let the journey begin...!!! POKEMON!!!!! Title: "POKEMON AND HAMTARO" (We cut to the unova region poke-dex as it zooms in toward the screen and cuts to the episode title which is Episode 10) Hamtaro: (Off-screen) "Training for the second badge!" (Then we cut back to the Pokemon who are in a lot of trainning outside by using their attacks they can use along with the 16 Ham-hams) Bijou: I wonder what they could be facing a dangerous animal with this time. Howdy: Maybe it has something to do with the chickens! Dexter: I know Phillip Yoshi doesn't like Chickens but Pokemon must battle them all out in order for them to get a second badge. Oxnard: But where are we gonna find Phillip Yoshi? He's been away with his wife Charlotte. Hamtaro: Hey Oxnard, remember when we're in the Farm where the Chickens are? Oxnard: What do you mean? Hamtaro: They live in the Rooster ave. That's where Charlotte's father lives. Now it's gotta gym for the Pokemon to battle all sorts of Chickens. Pashmina: Let's not forget the Chicky Chicky-Gang that we haven't run into that day. Bijou: Oui, those chickies are not friendly to us Ham-hams. Penelope: Ookyoo. Sandy: Nobody's going to stop the Pokemon not even the Chicky Chicky-Gang and any other chickens. Dexter: You got that right Charlotte's father doesn't stand a chance. Howdy: (Laughs) Laugh it up, Ham-hams! It's time to take the Pokemon to the Rooster's ave! Panda: Let's go! Cappy: Count me in! Maxwell: Me too! Stan: So am I! Boss: Alright. But this is our last visit in the Rooster ave. Elder Ham: You go ahead. I'll just stay here with Jingle and his poem of rhymes. Jingle: Good luck, Hamaneggs. Hamtaro: It's "Hamtaro"! Come on you guys let's go. You too, Pokemon. (All the Pokemon and all 14 Ham-hams except for Elder Ham and Jingle who decided to stay here went to the Roosters ave as we cut to that place which is really the farm Gym) Maxwell: This is the Rooster ave Gym huh? Panda: Wow. Things must have change since our last adventures in the wedding. Sandy: But like is the Chicky Chicky-Gang still our nemesis? Cappy: So what if they were? Bijou: I have a feeling we were about to find out about that. Yes? Stan: Pretty add some advice when were here in the Rooster Gym. Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu. Axew: Axew ew. Oshawott: Oshawott osha osha oshawott! Tepig: Te te tepig! Snivy: Snivy snivy snivy. Scraggy: Scrag scrag scraggy! Pansage: Pansage pan. Unfezant: Unfezant! Sandile: Sannnnndile. Emolga: Emoooooool. Excadrill: Exca-drill. Dwebble: Dwebble! (As the Pokemon are about to enter the Rooster Gym the three Chickens appears right in front of their eyes making the Ham-hams scared so do the Pokemon. And their leader is Goethe the Rooster) Chicken #1: Braaaaaaaaaaaawk!! Chicken #2: Braaaaaaaaaaaawk!! Chicken #3: Braaaaaaaaaaaawk!! Goethe: Braaaaaaaaawk Braaaaaaaaaaawk Braaaaaaaaaaaawk!! All 14 Ham-hams: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs away and so did the Pokemon) Goethe: Braaaaaaaaaaaaaawk! Braaaaaaaaaaaawk! Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaawk! Hamtaro: We're in big trouble, Ham-hams! Pashmina: It's gonna peck us! Howdy: Somebody help us! Dexter: Do something! Oxnard: I'm too hungry to be pecked! Penelope: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Boss: D'oh no!! Goethe: Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawk!! (Is about to pounce on the Pokemon and the Ham-hams with her Chicken feet but some Pokemon who's Ash's Palpitoad and Cilan's Stunfisk used Hydro Pump by hitting Goethe in the face and making her fly and fell onto the ground) Cappy: Holy Hams! Panda: Who used Hydro Pump? Squirtle: Squirtle? Mudkip: Mudkip? Totodile: Totodile? Piplup: Pip-lup? Oshawott: Osha-wott? Poliwag: Poli? Psyduck: Psyduck? Goldeen: Goldeen? Hamtaro: Loooooooook! Pikachu: Pi-kaaaaaaaaah! (All the Pokemon and 14 Ham-hams saw Ash's Palpitoad and Cilan's Stunfisk who used Hydro Pump) Palpitoad: Palllllllllllllllllllpitooooooooooad!! Stunfisk: Stun-fisk! Hamtaro: Palpitoad!! Oxnard: And Stunfisk!! Pikachu: Pika pikaaaaaaah!! Axew: Axxxxxxeeeeeeew!! Oshawott: Osha-wott!! Snivy: Sni-vy! Tepig: Te-pig!! Dexter: What are they doing here?! Howdy: They're trying to come save us from those chicks! Pashmina: You there, Palpitoad, Stunfisk! Thanks! Palpitoad: Paaaalllllpitoad!! Stunfisk: Stuuuuuuun-fisk! (Palpitoad and Stunfisk came toward the Ham-hams and all the Pokemon and join their side against the Chickens) Bijou: You're on our side! No? Goethe: (Got up on her chicken feet) Brawk braaaaaaaaaaaaaaawk!! Hamtaro: So you're going to try out for win the second badge too? Great idea, Pokemon of Unova. Emolga: Eeeeeeemoooool!! Pansage: Pansage!! Scraggy: Scraggy!! Pikachu: Pika pika!! Pika-chu!! Boss: To the gym battle Ham-hams! Let's get this show on the road! All the 14 Ham-hams: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the Pokemon and the three Chickens and their leader Goethe the Hen on the battlefield inside the Rooster Gym and the Ham-hams are routeing for the Pokemon until the Chicky Chicky-Gang comes by and watch in the Ham-hams side) Hamtaro: We choose Pokemon of Unova along with Pikachu by their side. Boss: I'll be the referee for this. The battle between the Chickens and the Pokemon of Unova will now begin! Remember whoever fades from this battle loses. Marly: Chirp-chirp! Jack: Chirp-chirp! Mike: Chirp-chirp! Large Chick: Chirp-chirp! Eyepatch Chick: Chirp-chirp! Boss: And whoever gets the acorn badge... Wins! Chicken #1: Brawk brawk brawk!!! Chicken #2: Braaaaaaaaaaaawk!! Chicken #3: Brawk Brawwwwwwwwk!! Goethe: Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawk!! Pashmina: I wonder who routeing for the big chickens inside the Rooster Gym. Penelope: Ookyoo Ookyoo! Oxnard: Take a good guess! (Points to the Chicky Chicky-Gang) Stan: Well if it isn't the Chicky Chicky-Gang. Hope you little chickies are gonna watch as your big chickys fail to fight the Pokemon! Shake it! (Shakes his Maracas) Marly, Jack and Mike: Chirp-chirp! Large Chick and Eyepatch Chick: Chirp-chrip! Sandy: Stan. Don't encourage them. You'll make things worse. Boss: Readdddddddddy!!? Figgggggggggggggggght!!! (All the Pokemon of Unova even Pikachu and the three chicken and Goethe the Hen began to battle it all out to see who will win the acorn badge) Hamtaro, Oxnard, Bijou, Dexter, Howdy, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Panda, Sandy, Cappy and Stan: Go Pokemon!!! You can do it!! Snoozer: (Sighs) Chicky Chicky-Gang: Chrip chirp chirp!! Goethe: Brawk brawk brawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwk!!! (Flapped her wings by using sandstorm as all the Pokemon cover the eyes not to get sand from their eyes) Tepig: Teeeeeeeeeee-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!!! (Used Flamethrower but it didn't break out the sandstorm) Te-pig. Oshawott: Osha-Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooottttt!!! (Used Water Gun and it break out the sandstorm) Chicken #'s 1, 2 and 3: Brawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwk!!! (Used Peck attack and the drill peck attack together by hitting all the Unova Pokemon) Pikachu: Pika pi! Goethe: Brawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwk!!! (Used Peck attack on Pikachu) Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Boss: D'oh no!! Snivy: Sni-vy. Sni. Snnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnni-Vy vy vy vy vy vy!! (Used Vine Whip on their leader Goethe the Hen) Emolga: Emooooooooooool-gggggggggggggggggga!!! (Used Hidden Power on the three Chickens) Pansage: Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage!!! (Used Bullet Seed on their leader Goethe the Hen) Hamtaro, Oxnard, Bijou, Dexter, Howdy, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Panda, Sandy, Cappy and Stan: Come one Pokemon!!! Chicky Chicky-Gang: Chirp chirp chirp!!! Stunfisk: Stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisk!!! (Used Discharge on the four chickens making them in a complete stock but the chicken gang and their leader Goethe is still standing) Hamtaro: They're still standing. Pashmina: Come on Pokemon you can do it! Bijou: Prove you're way better than the chickies! Sandy: I'm routeing for you, Pikachu! Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaah!! Goethe: Braaaaaaaaaaawwwwk!! Oshawott: Osha!! (Took his shell off his chest and uses his move Razor Shell) Oshawott osha!! Wooooooooottt!! (Slashes the Chicken gang with Razor Shell as they fell down on the floor fading with swirls in their eyes) Boss: Amazing! Dexter: Was that... Razor Shell!? Howdy: That Oshawott's got more than Hydro Pump and Water Gun attacks I'd tell ya! Goethe: Brawwwwk Brawwwwk!!! (Used Drill Peck to hit Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, Axew and Snivy) Palpitoad: Paaaaaaaalpitooooooooooooooad!!! (Used Mud Shot wit his tongue by hitting Goethe the Hen) Pikachu, Axew, Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig: (Got up) Pikachu: Pika-chu!! Axew: Axxxxeeeew. Axxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!! (Used Dragon Rage on Goethe with a critical hit) Tepig: Tepig tepig tepig tepig tepig tepig Teeeeeeeeeeeeepiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!!! (Used Flame Charge by hitting Goethe) Snivy: (Spins around) Sniiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvy!!! Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvy!!! (Used Leaf Storm on Goethe) Oshawott: Osha!!! Oshawooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooottt!!! (Used Aqua Jet on Goethe and then Goethe the Hen faded with the rest of the chickens with swirls in her eyes) Goethe and the Chickens: (Unable to continue fighting while brawk brawk brawking) Boss: The Chicken Gang are unable to battle. Pokemon of Unova won the battle!!! All 13 Ham-hams: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaa-chhhhhhhu!! Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulba!! Psyduck: Psssssssy! Vulpix: Vuuuuuulpiiiix. Geodude: Geodude! Togepi: Togepi!! Venonet: Veno-net! Charmander: Char-mander! Goldeen: Goldeen! Eevee: Eeeeeveeee! Horsea: Hor-sea!! Seel: Seeeeeeeeeeeel!!! All Pokemon of Johto: (Say their names in a cheer) All Pokemon of Hoehn: (Say their names in a cheer) All Pokemon of Shinnoh: (Say their names in a cheer) Hamtaro: Alright Pokemon! Let's get that acorn badge! (Suddenly from out of nowhere Chairman Rooster came busting inside the house and all the Ham-hams and all the Pokemon saw what they did to the Chicken Gang even their leader Goethe the Hen) Chairman Rooster: What's going on here!!!? (Saw the Chicken Gang who faded and got swirled eyes) My Chickens! Even my favorite Hen Goethe! You'll pay for this you little Rodents!!! All 14 Ham-hams: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Hamtaro: We're in big trouble, Ham-hams!! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaah!! Pashmina: Run for it!! (All the Pokemon and all the Ham-hams ran for their lives as they got out of here until all the chickens woke up from fading and chased down all the Ham-hams and all the Pokemon even Goethe and the Chicky Chicky-Gang) All 14 Ham-hams and all the Pokemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Goethe and the Chicken Gang: Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawk!!! Chairman Rooster: No one attacks my chickens and gets away wit it!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Roosters ave where two people Phillip Yoshi and Charlotte Rooster (A.K.A. Mrs. Yoshi) are returning back to their home that is until they saw some chickens chasing all the Pokemon and the Ham-hams even the Chicky Chicky-Gang) Charlotte: Hey, what's going on out there? Phillip Yoshi: D'aah!!! The chickens are all loose!!! Charlotte: Oh no! Father! Chairman Rooster: Charlotte? My daughter! Charlotte: Father how could you be so mean to creatures like these... Hamsters. Hamtaro: (He and the other Ham-hams, all the Pokemon and all the Chickens and the Chicky Chicky-Gang stopped running and saw Phillip Yoshi and Charlotte Rooster) Hey, it's Phillip Yoshi and Charlotte Rooster! Chicky Chicky-Gang: Chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp!!! (They hopped on Charlotte Rooster's hands) Pikachu: Pika pika!! Phillip Yoshi: Who are these little creatures standing next to hamsters? Chairman Rooster: Uhhhh... (Walks away whistling) Charlotte: (To the Pokemon) Why hello there little fellows are you lost? Pikachu: Pika pi. Pika-chhhhhhu. Chikorita: Chika-ri!! Totodile: Totodile!! Cyndaquil: Cynda cynda cyndaquil!! Marill: Marill marill mari. Noctowl: Fowwwwwwwwwwwwwl!! Corsola: Corsola corsola!! Togepi: Toge toge. Togepi!! Corphish: Cor cor corphish!! Treecko: Treecko treecko! Mudkip: Mud mud mudkip mudkip mud. Torchic: Tor tor torchic chic chic tor! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax!! Bonsly: Bonsly!! Lotad: Lotad!! All the Pokemon: (Say their names while talking) Hamtaro: They're not creatures. They're Pokemon. Bijou: Yes. Pokemon. Oxnard: How beautiful are they? Boss: Yeah. Charlotte: Pokemon? Why isn't that cute for many many creatures you are which some talking Hamsters say do exist in our world. Phillip Yoshi: So these are Pokemon? Piplup: Piiiiiiip-lup! Charlotte: I'm afraid these chickens owe you an apology. But in order to give you this badge, (Took out his acorn badge and gives it to Pikachu) I'm sure you'll keep it inside the clubhouse. Pikachu: Pikaaaah! Pikachu!! Hamtaro: Ha-ha. We'll take it! All 14 Ham-hams: Oompa!!! (Scene cuts back to the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse and all the Pokemon and all the Ham-hams are heading back over there to come see Elder Ham and Jingle as the Narrator speaks) Narrator: And so all of our heroes' Pokemon have finally earn the acorn badge. Bijou: Congratulations on winning the second badges, Pokemon. Howdy: If it wasn't for the Chairman Rooster we couldn't have got it without you. Dexter: I agree. Let's get back to the clubhouse and have some more fun! (Then Jingle and Elder Ham are coming out of the clubhouse) Jingle: Hey my ham-amigos. What's new? Hamtaro: Jingle, Elder Ham! Look what've we got! (Took out the Acorn Badge and shows it to Elder Ham) Elder Ham: Good work let's put it in the collection of badges. Boss: Okay gang. Back to the clubhouse! All 16 Ham-hams: (Goes back inside the clubhouse with all the Pokemon very happy) To Be Continued... Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts